


After Death

by immashipdis



Series: Random YouTuber Stories [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy Angst, M/M, This is a lowkey ship, descriptions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immashipdis/pseuds/immashipdis
Summary: Finally a chapter which isn't high school! Septiishu and Amyplier are included (I guess some Wiibles and Tythan too).Note: Ghosts can interact with all objects except windows, doors and people. They can't faze through walls either. Humans can't see them or hear them but they can see/hear/feel each other.Warnings: Major character death and detailed description of cause of that





	After Death

-Mark pov-

'Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeep.'

I groaned at the annoying sound before rolling off of the bed. I landed on a harder floor than usual and blinked in the bright lights above me. The high pitched monotonous noise was still there. "Jesus, alright alright I get it! Now shut the fuck up asshole!" Taking a better look around me, I realised that I wasn't in my house. And there was no alarm clock. 'This is a...hospital?'

The door to the room suddenly flew open as a team of doctors ran in. A shout of alarm was yelled and the medics raced around, attending to somebody on the bed. "Could've at least helped me up!" I said sarcastically. However, none of them played attention to me.

I got to my feet and peeked over the shoulder of the nearest nurse. She was writing something on a shiny clipboard and a single sheet of paper. Her hand moved and I realised that she was filling in a death certificate. "One last time! Clear!" I redirected my gaze to the bed as I waited for a response for the person. I could only see their lower half from my vantage point.

"Nothing... The time of death is 11:36:57 am on the morning of July 2nd, 2017." The nurse hurriedly scribbled down the information and promptly left the room. I felt a pang in my heart for the family of the person who had just died. The commanding doctor sighed heavily, while unhooking the heart minister and turned to leave.

'Why didn't I get kicked out of the room? I just witnessed somebody die!' He patted the knee of the deceased person and mumbled something before I watched him leave the room. A curious voice in my head told me to turn around as a pit of discomfort formed in my stomach. I slowly twisted my head towards the bed and gasps at the body.

Stumbling back in horror, I faintly heard a woman approaching the door sobbing pretty loudly. Because in the bed of this otherwise empty room, lay the body of me. 'I..I-I..I'm d-dead?! No! This has to be a j-joke! Please!' I sank to the floor as the handle moved and the lady entered the room.

"Amy? Amy please! Tell me this is some kind of fucked up joke! Please!" No response. My girlfriend shakily made her way up to the side of my unmoving body. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek, a dark line of mascara going with it. A soft whisper left her lips as a hiccup left her throat. "...M-Mark...Why did this have to happen? Why?!"

She perched on the edge of my bed, taking my hand in hers. It was only then did I notice an fading bruise on her left cheek and a bandage around her arm. 'What happened? Amy please! I'm right here!'

I slowly made my way over to her, avoiding looking at the body of me. I tried to cup her face in my hand. Tried. My hand fazed through her pale cheek and I gasped in horror, finally realizing that this wasn't a joke. It wasn't a prank. This is real. I sank down onto the bed, surprised that I could interact with it but not my girlfriend.

A soft knock on the door made Amy and I glance up. A tired looking Signe stuck her head in the room, took one look at Amy, and shuffled inside. She incased my girlfriend in a bear hug and they clung to each other. 'Why is Signe here? Is Jack going to visit as well?'

I was still paralyzed at the fact that I was...well, dead. A muffled sob escaped Amy's throat and Signe petted her hair gently. "I know it's hard Amy, but I promise, we are going to get through this. It's messed up and hard to believe and it may not get easier any time soon, but eventually we will be able to move on. It's what they would want us to do." I subconsciously nodded my head before freezing again. 'They? Why would she say they?'

The girls pulled apart and I saw that Signe had a bandage over her jawline and a scratch on her nose. They nodded at each other, watery smiles painted on their faces before taking a last glance at my beaten body. "Goodbye Mark..."

I held back a small scream of agony as the two ladies turned away and began to walk put of the room opening the door enough to spit me out into the corridor. A flash of green near the floor caught my eye as I took a last look at my girlfriend.

"Jack...?" He looked up at me and I could see how pale his skin was, his eyes rimmed red and his blue eyes pained. I slid down the wall to sit beside him and we sat together in silence for a few minutes.

In the quietness, no questions were exchanged and not even a single look passed between us. That is, until two figure made their way to the door and entered. A skinny, shorter male and a taller broad shoulder man.

The moment they touched the door, Jack was on his feet trying to get in. I shot up in surprise and horror. 'He can't see that body! No!' "Jack, get back here! Please, I don't want you to see it..." I moved in front of him and gripped his shoulders.

I finally heard his Irish accent as he tried to convince me to let him in. "No, no I need to see it! Mark please I have to kno-" I cut him off. "Know what?! What I looked like in death?! Jack I can't let you see that! If I could stop Amy, Signe, Ethan or Tyler, then I fucking would have! Why do you want to see it so badly?!"

Anger and hurt were evident on his pale face. "Because I want to see the human who played a part in fucking killing me!" His accent thickened as he yelled, before instantly clamping a hand down over his mouth. "Shit, Mark I d-didn't think about that. That's not what I m-meant to say!"

But I was already in my own mind watching the scenes play out...

[Flashback 1]  
"Happy birthday Mark!" A cheer rose up from the people gathered around the table. I laughed as I blew out the candles on the cake in front of me and wished.

"What was the wish Mark?" The blond on my right asked me. I chuckled and kissed Amy's temple. And put on a childish voice."Nu-uh, I'm not telling you or else it won't come true!" The laughter resonated in my ears as I smiled at them all.

I spotted Ethan bringing out a camera and I grinned goofily at it. Well, I did until I got ambushed from behind, a cream pie getting shoved through my hair. I whipped around and was met with Jack holding the now empty paper plate in his hand and a towel in the other, grinning evilly.

"Sean! I will murder y-!" The towel was thrown at my face as Jack ran behind me to high five Tyler and Ethan, who had recorded the entire thing. I smirked at them and yelled. "You may want to run!"

[Flashback 2]  
"Thanks for coming guys! That was awesome!" As the night went on, the friends drifted out of the house until there were four left. "I guess it's time to hit the hay, huh guys?" Jack and Signe nodded tiredly and I led them to the guest room. They were staying with us for my birthday and heading back to Brighton tomorrow night.

Signe headed straight inside and closed the door to change as Jack and I stood in the hall. "Thanks Mark, for letting us stay!" He yawned after the sentence. "No problem, dude! You guys organised the party so it's the least we could do!"

The smaller male reach up into my hair and picked out some cream which I had missed when cleaning my head. Sean flicked it to the side smiling softly. "Happy birthday Markimoo! Sleep well!" He headed into the room shutting the door behind him.

[Flashback 3]  
I slammed the trunk of the car down, shutting the cases inside. I clapped my hands together, catching Wiishu's attention. She lifted her phone from the workbench as Jack rushed out of the house with passports.

"Amy! We gotta go, or these two will be late for their flight!" I smiled at the two in the backseat as I climbed into the driver's side. Jack was behind me and Signe was behind Amy. I turned the ignition and pulled out of the driveway.

Amy switched on her phone and put some songs on. We started belting out some nice jams before drifting into loud conversations. Laughing at a playful fight between the ladies, I pulled onto the main freeway, my brown eyes catching his blue ones. He rolled his at the girls and I grinned again before shaking my head.

A moment of peace came over the car as we continued along the road. In the mirror I caught sight of a black car that suddenly swerved into the lane next to us. I frowned and slowed a bit. "Fucking idiot, what is he doing?" I mumbled and focused back on the road.

Less than a minute later the car had swerved back into the lane behind us, only to dart right back over. It was coming level to us. "Mark? I think we should pull over..." I nodded and indicated to pull over. The black car was closer to us now and a wave of uneasiness passed over me.

The car was speeding. I looked away from it and saw that it was safe to pull up. An engine revved beside me and I heard Signe yell. "Mark! Fucking do something please!" But it was too late. An almighty grinding noise was heard as it rammed the back left of the car. We all screamed as the car spun wildly.

I couldn't control it anymore. The black car continued to drive into us, speeding up the momentum and crushing the side of my car. Jack screamed in pain but before anyone could make a move, the cars were in the air.

The world slowed down as we were flipped. The ground was coming closer to my side. We were going to land on the driver's side. I hear another chorus of screaming before the world went dark.

[Flashback 4]  
"Sir? Sir! He's awake! Hey, over here, he's losing blood!" I groaned as a dull pain in the base of my skull throbbed. Through blurry eyes I could make out the wreck of two cars. There was a fire in one of them and three paramedics were trying to pull out something.

I blinked as sound seemed to muffle the surrounding noises and sirens. I heard one voice. "Mark! Mark, baby it's Amy! You're going to be fine, ok?!" Her panicked state was calmed as a paramedic sat her down in the ambulance with a dark haired girl with blood running down her chin. They embraced, comforting each other.

I was lifted onto a stretcher and shifted onto a trolley to the ambulance. A wave of dizziness overcame me and colours blended together. I could see a glowing haze of fire and unfocused humans stumbling backwards. They got whatever it was out. I could hear them announcing that the person was dead.

A steady stream of red was flowing from multiple places of their body. Darkness pricked at the edge of my vision and I began to feel sleepy. As my eyes shut, a splodge of green and red caught my eye over by the fire. And then darkness.

[Normal time]  
"Mark!" A shaking on my shoulders made me snap back to reality. A tear slipped down my cheek as I looked at Sean. "I-I-I killed y-you...it's m-my fucking f-f-fault!"

He looked down in guilt but quickly reassured me that it wasn't. "Mark, the only way you could have prevented anyone from dying was to not have a birthday or for me to be not in America. Whoever was driving that car killed us. Not you."

That was the breaking point. I sobbed into my hands until Jack took me into his arms in a bear hug. He was standing on his tiptoes and I burried my head in his shoulder. We somehow ended up on the ground huddled against each other, eventually calming down. Having one of my best friends with me for eternity felt bittersweet.

Nobody should have died. But we did. And we weren't alone. Which means that we have a sack full of...something. 'Nobody else is going to die, as long as I am here on this earth.'

The door opened and Tyler and Ethan exited the room. Jack and I watched them as they met up with our girlfriends who were both crying. Tyler wrapped an arm around Ethan's shoulders who was struggling to contain his own tears. "Come on guys. We should head home. It's best if we all stay together for a while."

I smiled sadly. I trust Tyler to take care of the people I consider my family. They all linked hands when they left as if they were in some cliche movie or book. I heard Jack snort quietly at the scene and it made me want to laugh too. So I did and he joined in.

I felt so much lighter knowing that I wasn't alone. "Come on Jack. Let's go protect those morons!" And his hand slipped into mine as we made our own grand exit. Our only objective after death is to protect our family of friends. Together.


End file.
